


Before Morning Prayer

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Sex, Morning Sex, Nuns, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl is woken up by one of her wolf-men.





	

 

She knew it wasn't time to get up yet.  But she couldn't figure out why she unable to keep sleeping.  It was warm and nice and pleasant and-

 

And she couldn't stop her legs from flailing, kicking at the air as someone help them up and open.  And something wet and hot was between her legs, making her body warm and tingling and sweaty.  Prowl didn't know if she wanted it to stop or press more into her.

 

Well, it did one of them and having something long press into her only made her spasm and cringe before she finally opened her eyes.  The dark ceiling of her room welcomed her to the living before she closed them again as she felt burning embers erupt in her lowers to make her body flare.

 

She was unable to do much as hands gently soothed her, rubbing her stomach as she came out of the high of a morning orgasm to see Scrapper between her legs that had been pulled off the bed.

 

"Scrapper... what?  I thought you left-"

 

"Sorry about that, Mistress," He said as he licked his lips, "But one of the other nuns was out in the garden, so I had so stay here for the night."

 

"But won't they-?  How did-?"

 

"It's alright," Scrapper said as he came up to lean over her, "I'll hide in here and leave during the morning prayer."

 

"But there will still-!" Her voice became caught in her throat as the wolf-man began to grind against her bare vulva, his bulging pants a giant hint as to what he wanted to do next.

 

"I know these grounds well.  I can sneak past any stray nun or villager." And without even a hitch, he opened up his pants and began rubbing his hard cock against her wet opening, "And I still haven't heard the priest, so we have a bit of time before you have to get up."

 

Now he was just begging for it.  Of course he would phrase asking permission to fuck her before morning prayer like that.

 

But she knew he was right.  Sighing, she moved her legs to hold him closer, "Just take care of it."

 

Smiling, Scrapper finished getting his cock wet with her fluids before he pushed his cock deep into her pussy.  "Mmm~ You feel so good, Mistress."

 

Prowl shut him up quickly when she pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.  He quickly brought up a fast pace of thrusting as they kept kissing.

 

She really shouldn't be spoiling the wolf-man, or his brothers, but it was still morning.  She was too tired to really care at this point.

 

END


End file.
